Succubus
(Demons of Lust, Temptress) ''(CR7) Medium Outsider (Demon, Evil, Extraplanar, Chaotic) '''Initiative': +3 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Detect Good, Perception +20 Speed: 30ft. Fly 50ft (Average) ACs: KAC: 20 EAC: 18 CMan: 28 (+3 Dex, +7/5 Natural armor) HP: 105 DR: 10 / Good or Cold Iron, Immunity Electricity, Fire, Poison Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10 '''SR '''18 '''Fort: +7 Ref: +9 Will: +10 Attack (melee): 2 Claws +11 (2D6 + 8 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6, count as Operative weapons) or by hand weapon +9 or +11 if Operative weapons. Attack (ranged): Deathblaster +12 (2D6+7 Energy (Electric), 45ft, Arc 1D6) or any Small Arms at +11 Special attack: 'Energy Drain, Profane Gift '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 12th) At will -- Charm Monster (DC 22) Detect Thoughts (DC 20) Disguise Self Ethereal Jaunt (Self + 50lbs of objects only) Suggestion (DC21) Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) 1/day -- Dominate Person (DC 23) Summon (Level 3, 1 babau, 50%) STR +1 DEX +3 CON +5 INT +4 WIS +2 CHA +8 '''Feats: Iron Will, Improved Grapple (+4 to Grapple checks), Fast Talk, Skill Synergy (Bluff, Sense Motive) Skill: Acrobatics +13, Bluff +28, Diplomacy +18, Disguise +18, Culture +14, Mysticism +14, Perception +20, Sense Motive +14, Sleight of Hand +13, Stealth +13 ; 'Racial modifiers: '+8 Bluff, +8 Perception Special Abilities 'Energy Drain '(Su): Succubi will drain the very lifeforce of a mortal it embraces in an act of passion, such as a kiss. An unwilling victim would have to be grappled for this to work (Succubi have a +4 to the action of Grappling). This act causes 1 negative level, then automatically casts the Suggestion spell to continue in the same act going forward, further draining their lifeforce. The participant in those acts can make a Will DC 22 to resist the Suggestion, and make a Fortitude DC 22 to resist the Negative level. 'Profane gift '(Su): Once per day, as a full action, a succubus can grant a gift of unholy power to a willing recipient by touching him. The target then gains a +2 Divine bonus to any ability score of his choice. A single creature may have no more than one Profane Gift from any succubi at any one time. As long as the Gift persists, the succubus that granted it and its recipient are telepathically linked across any distance or even across the planes, which allows her to use her Suggestion spell on him or her at any time. The Succubus can remove the gift at any time as a free action, which causes 2D6 Charisma drain to the victim, without any Saves. Description The Succubus is the most iconic of the demons of Hell, mainly because of her incredible power of seduction which attracts all to her. They generally stand between 5 1/2 foot and 6 feet tall and look like incredibly beautiful women with minor demonic traits, like tiny horns, a short pointed tail, along with two giant bat-like wings. In the Abyss, many succubi "serve" different demon kings and barons, but actually are the brain behind the throne. They are unleashed on reality at times, where they damn as many souls as they can to the depths of the Abyss through acts of carnal lust and betrayal of loved ones. Succubi are not fighters and will avoid combat as much as they can, and generally use their Disguise Self ability to hide their features and pass for just another beautiful woman in a crowd. They gather champions to act as her bodyguards, generally strong warriors of different origins which she corrupts with her Profane Gifts. Succubi are created from the souls of incredibly lustful and depraved mortals. Tactics A succubus will never get into a fight. The first thing she will do is either use Ethereal Jaunt or Teleport to get out of the threatened area. If caught or unable to leave the combat area, the Succubi will use Dominate Person targeting the strongest looking opponent, then use Charm Monster on any other threats it can, all in order to avoid combat as much as possible. She will sacrifice any pawn she currently has (either someone she used Profane Gift on or any other creature she charmed) to come out of combat unarmed. Worst comes to worst, she will use whatever ranged weapon she managed to grab (generally an Abyssal Deathblaster) to shoot at her foes while fleeing. The Lilims of Hell The power of the Succubi had evaded the mighty war machine of Hell for the longest time, but the Devil Baroness Lilith figured a way to "pervert" the Abyssal creatures, turning them into servants of the Nine Hells. This, of course, requires a long process, which involves bribery, torture and twisting the core essence of the creature, and only a few Succubus survive it... which is not much of problem for the Devils. Afterwards, the newly reborn Lilim can start working her magic and damn souls to hell left and right using her guile. Lilims have black feathered wings, like their Erynies cousins, instead of the iconic bat-wings of succubi. Lilims are Medium Outsider (Devil, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful), and are otherwise more or less similar in attributes, except that they have the Lesser Geas spell rather then Suggestion. Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Category:Monster